Androgeno, Social Justice Warrior
Gohr pushes the gargoyle off of Tuff’s chest and the two giants stand and confront the party: who are you, and why are you here? The quick witted Liam cleverly turns their questions back on them and they discover the two giants are here to guard the Crown from any intruders. Donning giant-friendly code names, they attempt to bribe the giants into leading them to their leader Griminhild. The negotiations at first seem to go nowhere, until Murder Death Kill uses his charm magic on Gohr and they settle on the very reasonable bribe of 100 gold coins. They hand the coins over to Gohr but Tuff isn’t having it: he demands a bribe as well. Murder Suicide and Ingrown Toenail taunt Tuff, who quickly loses his patience and hurls his massive club at them, and battle breaks out. Gohr, showing his lack of loyalty to his partner, takes a seat on a nearby section of ruined wall and watches the fight unfold with his new friend Murder Death Kill. Tuff lets out a whistle and from their campfire his large dire wolf companion Teef wakes from it’s nap and charges towards the battle. Silent But Deadly tries to use his webs to stop the beast, but it’s too strong and drags him along through the snow. Murder Suicide goes toe to toe with Tuff, landing solid blows, but slips up and takes a crippling punch, breaking his arm. Devastation flies above and shapeshifts into a boulder to attack the giant from above, while Ingrown Toenail makes ranged attacks from behind. Murder Death Kill decides to test Gohr’s loyalty and offers him an additional bribe to betray Tuff: a short negotiation later Gohr stands and demonstrates the magical prowess the party caught a glimpse of earlier. He rubs his hands together and the runic tattoos on the back of his hands begin to glow, and as the speed intensifies sparks and smoke issue from his hands before he finishes his spell and launches a ball of flame at Tuff. With help from their new ally(?), and a potent combo attack of nut kick-> shoe to the head -> trip over intelligent rock, the giant falls to the ground, motionless. Silent But Deadly pacifies Teef with his mind-altering poisons and the battle ends. In the distance, foreboding storm clouds suddenly begin to form above the castle to the north… Gohr reassures the party that it’s almost certainly because of their meddling. Gohr leads the party to the castle, though he does not enter. He instructs the party to enter the castle cellar where they’ll find a giant stone fist emerging from the mountain wall. Pressing against a particular rune carved into the fist will open an entrance in the thumb. They bid farewell to Gohr and follow his instructions, entering the Crown proper… Within, a large, dark cylindrical tunnel made of stone slabs leads them deep into the mountain. Silent but for the occasional drip of water from between the slabs, and periodically bisected by large metal chains that emerge from small openings in the tunnel walls, and exiting the opposite wall of the tunnel. Grub tries to investigate where the chains lead, but can’t make heads or tails of the strange metal boxes they connect to. Flitting between the shadows caused by Bundly’s shoes are frightening creatures made of solid shadow that seem to instinctually mob their light sources, and plunge the party into darkness. Grasping and pulling, they tear at the party’s belongings. Lighting up more light sources, they eventually distract the creatures long enough to escape and continue their journey into the Crown. The tunnel eventually opens up into a huge cavern. Suspended in the center of the cavern by chains, is a large platform that looks like an assembly hall. It appears there was once a large skylight here, but the glass has shattered and litters the platform. You can only see tons of stone above, as if this room was buried under the mountain. There are five entrances to this room, each with a large statue of a stone giant warrior standing watch. On the platform, there’s a dias with a podium facing rows and rows of seats, and beside each seat a plaque with a name and a statue representing a huge variety of creatures, people and things. The party soon discovers each statue is magically animate in one way or another, moving on their own, or with changing colours and glowing effects. They also discover that each statue seems to represent a deity or god or demi-god. Kodachi finds the statue of Zatik, hidden with a trick of the light, it’s stone skin crawling like it’s living counterpart. Grub is drawn to a statue of Guulreesh, Lord of Filth, a creature that looks reminiscent of the monstrous Gulgurtha that inhabits her home in the Carrick Mor sewers, but with extra tentacles and a larger body that generates a thick slime that sloughs off it’s body. Connor feels a connection with a statue of an androgynous humanoid figure clutching a glowing book. The name plate is mysteriously missing. Irving admires a statue of Maile Genero, the Tamer. Posing in a heroic fashion, with a scroll at his feet that shows moving images of his heroic deeds, including fighting off a flight of dragons from a mountain peak. Bundly nods approvingly at a statue of Goldman McFeatherson, an anthropomorphic duck creature, poring over ledgers and counting and recounting his coins. They also find statues for the Starling God; dozens of small stone birds flying in a tight formation, Glory Be; a radiant beam of light believed by worshippers of the Word to be the one true god, and Griminhild himself, a giant built like a redwood and covered in runic scarification, with a crown of blue crystal atop his head. Reviewing the words translated from the Tapestry, they search for the statue of Loth, the entity whose journey is chronicled by the tapestry. They find an angelic, beautiful young man with feathered wings and a sword of light. At his feet, an old human man sits hunched over a book, frantically writing in the same stitched language as the tapestry. Liam guesses this must be the Weaver himself. On his shoulder, the same strange, winged creature covered in eyes shown on the scrap of tapestry and on the amulet given to Connor by Milo. At the sight of this, Connor’s amulet springs to life, pulling at its chain and desperately trying to reach the statue. Connor lets it go and the creatures flies erratically about the statue, examining every square inch. Liam climbs up the podium on the dias at the front of the hall, hoping to find more clues and he reaches the top just in time to see Bundly reaching for the crown of blue crystal atop the statue of Griminhild. As Bundly removes it, the sound of stone scraping against stone is heard as the five stone giant warriors at the entrances come to life and begin marching in unison towards the platform... Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary